Colby and the Phone Call
by AmyD and Suisan
Summary: Bonus Scene - 2 Years - Granger'Verse - AU ... once in a while writers will revisit their own works and be inspired to write just a little more.  Takes place about 2 wks after 2 Years - Political in Nature.  Don't Like, Don't Flame.  Enjoy!  :-P


Colby and the Phone Call

A Two Years Bonus Scene

© October 2010 Twisted Evilettes

AmyD & Suisan R

A/N: Once in a while, from time to time, writers revisit their own works and more ideas from their muses come flying at them. We did that and actually managed to catch one. Be warned, because of the Twisted Evilettes ... the leanings in this story may be - ARE - highly political. If you're easily offended, don't read it and if you DO read it and are offended, don't bother reviewing. We won't read flames. Now, that said….

Welcome to a Bonus Scene from 2 Years... Colby and the Phone Call.

* * *

His mother had finally left the house, after debating with herself for hours as to whether or not to leave him alone, and had been gone roughly five minutes when the phone rang. Thinking it was his worry-wart of a mom, Colby answered it.

"Granger Residence; what did you forget, Mom?"

_"Agent Colby James Granger? Federal Badge Number 8190ID219?"_

Startled to hear his credential sequence rattled off by a female whose voice he didn't recognize, he responded automatically. "Yes. Who the hell is this and how did you get my—"

_"One moment please."_ The interruption was smoothly, and professionally, done without an ounce of malice in the tone of voice and Colby was treated to a little John Phillip Sousa music while he waited. He was already formulating phrases to use to tell the reporter – and he figured that was who it had to be – to quit harassing him and his family when a new, male, voice with an odd accent picked up the line.

_"Colby, you are not an easy man to track down... of course, that's why you did such a bang up job for us on that long-ass covert assignment, right?"_

"Uh...yes, _sir_?" Was he talking to who he THOUGHT he was talking to?

_"Oh, sorry, forgot my manners ... sorry, son. Yes, I guess I do rate a 'sir' - even from someone who turned down Officer Candidate School - but let's not dwell on ranks and shit like that. Just think of me as a thankful citizen who, somehow, knows exactly what you did for his country, okay?"_

"Okay." He was becoming more and more convinced that the person who was speaking really was who he wasn't saying he was … and this wasn't a huge practical joke being played on him.

_"Shush, Dick, I'm getting to it. Listen, Colby... I think I know why you turned down the Washington assignment - one Granger in this town might very well be enough, though I'm pretty sure we're about to get another, but I want, no need you to know that if you - personally - ever need anything from your government, you've got a blank check with me and just about anyone else." A chuckle came over the line, "Well, depending on which party ends up holding this office come November third."_

That coaxed a snort from Colby. "I think you know what party I'm voting for."

_"Son, I'm pretty sure you're going to vote for whomever you think will do the least amount of damage to the county whose ass you just saved and no amount of pleading or cajoling would ever change your mind."_

"No, sir. You'd be right."

_"That's what I love about folks from places like Texas, Wyoming, Montana and Idaho... Independent cusses with a great deal of disdain for governmental types."_

"Yes, sir." Colby responded and then had the craziest idea pop into his head… dare he ask? '_Why the hell not? He's right there, this is a semi-private conversation-_' he wasn't about to delude himself into thinking the recorders weren't going on this phone call. "Uh, sir, can I ask you a personal question?"

_"Sure, son. Hell, if it's too personal I can always refuse to answer, right?"_

"Yes, sir." He tried to keep his own, personal conflict out of his tone but Colby was sure it came through anyway. "Uh...well...when did you decide you wanted to be president?"

_"Hell, son... I never **wanted** this damn job. But I realized that if I wanted a good man in the office, and Laura reminded me of this too, then the best man I knew of - besides my father of course - was me and I had to run. Surprised the cowflop outta me when I actually won."_

Colby stifled a laugh. He swallowed and said, "You're doing a great job."

A decidedly unpresidential laugh came over the phone. _"Glad you think so, Colby. Now if only the damn pollsters would call YOU more often."_

Colby snorted. "Why would they do that, sir?'

_"You're right, they wouldn't. They'd rather call known liberal-minded folks. What? Oh shit yeah... Colby, sorry to cut this short but I need to give a_ 'vote my way or I'll be VERY unhappy' _speech to a group of dunderheads from the Senate. Dick, just tell Ted to drink another scotch and cool his jets. Remember, you are honored and there will be a letter in your file. Eventually. Take care of yourself and stay away from China, okay?"_

"Yes, sir. You've been talking to my mother, haven't you sir?"

_"No... mine. Never upset a forceful woman."_

"No, sir, never."

_"Good man, good man. Okay, Laura just stuck her head in here to glare at me - She's probably had to whack Teddy's hands again. I'll get a copy of the letter in the mail pouch to you as soon as possible. Don't worry - we'll know where to send it. Thanks again and steer clear of Chinese restaurants for a while..." _The President's voice faded as he hung up the phone and went to deal with whatever was chewing on his attention that ... he made a fast mental adjustment to allow for time zone differences …evening.

Colby gently hung the phone's handset back in the receiver on the wall of the kitchen, then stepped out onto the back porch. The air was filled with birdsong, the plaintive yip of a coyote or two over the other side of the creek but there were no other sounds to be heard. He was truly alone on the Granger property.

"That did not just happen." He muttered to himself. "I did not just have a private convo with the President of the United States."

He stood there a few minutes, letting the reality sink into his memory, then shook his head as he stepped off the porch to go for a short walk. "No one will ever believe you anyway, CeeJay."

**END**


End file.
